Nothing Was Really Missing
by Bubbline Fan
Summary: Takes place in the "What Was Missing" Episode. Marceline wants to get her smoke on but Bubblegum wants to talk about feelings and junk.
1. Maybe You're Not Magical Enough

**Inspired by (link on my profile)**

**(This is my first fanfic and if you don't like weed then you shouldn't read this)**

* * *

Marceline was floating above her floor with her legs crossed, lazily strumming her red bass axe. She looked up at the clock to check the time and saw that it was 4:16 PM, which meant it was close to the time of day which she loved. She floated upstairs to her room and came back down with a clear baggie containing a green substance that she adored so much.

"Aww yeah, hehe." Marceline chuckled as she hugged the bag of weed which made her feel instantly happy. As soon as she was about to open the bag, the Door Lord popped in from a magical door portal and snatched the sack of weed from her hands and quickly put it in his bright blue duffel bag.

In her kitchen, Finn, Jake, Beemo and Princes Bubblegum were all trying to figure out where they were and where the Door Lord was. PB instantly realized where she was, only because she has been there many times in the past. She was in her ex-girlfriend's kitchen. "Oh glob." She thought to herself as fear began to set on her mind because she really didn't want to be anywhere near her past lover. That feeling soon went away when she heard a loud yell come from Marceline's living room. They all quickly ran towards the sound.

"Hhhgg, Ahhh! Auuhhhh!" Marceline was so in shock that all she could do is cry out a yell of desperation and anger. She then quickly grabbed her over-sized bass axe and swung at the big yellow creature with a miniature door on top of his hat. It dodged her attack and quickly hopped away and threw a small yellow key to the floor which made a gray portal door appear from thin air. Marceline then held up her axe bass for another swing and stepped towards the Door Lord. But yellow creature opened the portal door exposing the bright sunlight directly shooting at the vampire.

"HISSSS!" Marceline's face and body began to burn and boil up and she dropped to the ground in pain.

"Marceline! Are you ok?" Finn quickly went over to aid Marceline. Bubblegum watched her with worry in her eyes as she wanted to go hold her ex-girlfriend in her arms until she was all better for some strange reason.

"Yeah..." Said Marceline in a calm voice still trying to hold her tough reputation. She rolled over on the ground trying to recover and not noticing that Bubblegum was in the same room.

"Don't worry, we'll get him." Assured Finn as he and everyone else stepped into the door portal and chased after the Door Lord. But Bubblegum soon stepped back into Marceline's house making sure if Marceline was alright.

"Hey... Are you ok?" Bubblegum asked with general concern. Marceline was still on her side recovering.

"Huh? Oh..." Marceline then realized who had asked and she sat up quickly to not seem weak. "Totally." She quickly replied and gave a quick smile to her ex as she floated off to her room and grabbed her large sun hat and gloves. Seeing this, Bubblegum headed towards Finn and Marceline floated behind her catching up with the others.

After moments of singing and emotions getting out of control, they finally opened the door, beat up the Door Lord and retrieved a blue bag containing their stuff. As the Door Lord was being pounded by a boy, a magic dog, a talking video game console and a princess made out of bubblegum, Marceline sneakily grabbed her bag of precious herbs out of the blue duffel bag and hid it in her long black hair. She then placed the duffel bag back where it was and joined in brutal beating. After they were done with the Door Lord, Jake then grabbed the duffel bag and gave everyone their stuff back.

"Ok, here's that lock of Bubblegum's hair you love so much." He handed a chunk of pink bubblegum to Finn.

"Oh you." Bubblegum said as she puffed out her cheek and looked at the silly little boy.

"Ahh, sheesh." Finn sighed in embarrassment and looked down at the ground. "What a dweeb." Marceline thought to herself and couldn't help but smile at the embarrassing situation.

"And here's Jakey's blankey" Jake said outload more to himself as he held the blanket close to his face.

"Here's your controller Beemo" Beemo virtually smiled when Jake handed the controller over.

"Yippe-ka-ai-yee!" Screamed Beemo with happiness as the blue box excitedly whirled it's controller around in the air.

"Marceline, here's your, rock shirt." Jake held up a black t-shirt.

"Hey, that's not-" Marceline pointed at the familiar looking shirt as Bubblegum ran over and interrupted, hastily snatching the shirt out of Jake's hand.

"It's mine! That's mine." PB blurted with a nervous and awkward smile. Not realizing that she forgot to sneak it out so know one, especially Marceline, would know that she stills keeps the memorable shirt.

"You... kept the shirt I gave you?" Marceline asked, blushing as she didn't expect her ex would keep anything that would remind them of their relationship, or of her.

"Yeah, it uh... means alot to me." Bubblegum waved the shirt in the air smiling at Marceline noticing her blush up a storm.

"But you never wore it?" The vampire girl puffed her cheek and raised up her arms looking at Bubblegum who was putting on the t-shirt.

"Dude I wear it all the time! As pajamas." Bubblegum stated now wearing the black shirt with a rather "too distasteful" design for a bubblegum princess. She smiled at the pale girl and give her a 'thumb's up.'

With that having said, Marceline then started having thoughts about Bubblegum in bed wearing her shirt, her mind wandered at the thought getting a little more distasteful. She then snapped out of it when she heard Finn say something and felt her bag of weed slipping out of her hair. She slipped a hand behind her back and grabbed the bag, unnoticed, before it fell the floor.

"Wait, if that's Bubblegum's shirt. What are you missing Marceline?" Finn looked at Marceline who froze trying to think of an excuse. But before she could, Finn had another idea of his own.

"Wait a second, wait a second! You don't have a thing!" Finn pointed accusingly at the floating girl.

"You just wanted to hang out with us!" Marceline then felt a huge relief go over her and whispered to herself very lightly "You caught me..." as she held the bag filled with her precious herbs behind her back. And she then immediately realized that she had to play it off and go along with Finn's theory.

"No I didn't!" Marceline acted as if she didn't want to be caught wanting to hang out with them. Which she really didn't, she'd much rather be in the comfort of her own home, blazing it up and getting high off her ass.

"No way, you're caught. I figured you out." Finn waved his hands in the air, and then laughing as he felt a small victory. Jake and Bubblegum walked behind him smiling at the vampire girl "who has just been caught". Marceline didn't know what else to do, but all she wanted to do was to pack a bowl and chill out by herself. So she decided to scare them off so she could get back to what she was going to do back at her house.

"Grrrrrrraaahhh!" She transformed into a giant, light blue, hairy beast. She put her baggie in her back pocket as they ran away so know one would see it.

"I'll kill you!" She warned them as she chased after Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum who were all giggling as they separated getting away from the monster Marceline turned into.

She chased them so far that she was in a nearby forest. She then stopped and shrunk back to her normal self after she figured that everyone else had gone home to sleep since it was already late. She decided to just toke it up at the spot she was at since everything around her seemed peaceful and she really didn't want to float back home after a stressful and emotional day. So she grabbed the sack from her back pocket, then she pulled out her small black pipe and matching black lighter that she carried around in her pockets.

Meanwhile, Finn, Jake, and Beemo had headed home to go to sleep after a fun day they had. Bubblegum, on the other hand, decided that she wanted to go back to see what Marceline was up to and talk to to her. She thought it was only appropriate to do since Marceline basically confessed her feelings and showed that she still cared. And same for Bubblegum, who still keeps her ex-girlfriend's shirt which shows she still cares as well.

Marceline floated in the air with her legs crossed, and packed a bowl.

"Ahh, finally." She sighed as she grabbed her lighter and torched the bowl. She took a big hit since she felt it was necessary after a hard day she was having. She exhaled with a relieving sigh as thick white smoke flowed out of her mouth and smiled as she took another hit. Bubblegum was wandering around the forest until she could find Marceline. She then scrunched her nose as she smelled something funny in the air. She walked towards the smell until she stopped and saw Marceline lighting her pipe and soon after exhaling with thick smoke coming out of her mouth. "What in the..." PB thought to herself as she watched Marceline's goofy facial expression. Bubblegum of course knew what she was doing, she had studied about drugs and marijuana in her lab. She pretty much knew about everything.

"Marceline..." Bubblegum called out with a angry and confused look on her face as she took a couple steps towards the stoned vampire.

"Wha- oh shit..." Marceline said, barely able to think straight. She squinted at PB with small blood-shot eyes.

"Uhhh..." Marceline was not sure what to say at the moment. She wasn't sure if she should feel guilty or angry that Bubblegum had caught her.

"What are you..." Bubblegum began to say, even though she knew what she was doing so there was no point in asking that, but she still asked anyway.

"Are you smoking marijuana?" Bubblegum asked with a confused and disgusted look on her face and frowned.

"No." Marceline quickly shook her head with maybe a little too much enthusiasm.

"Marceline... Don't lie to me." Bubblegum stared at Marceline who still didn't know what was really going on. Bubblegum could tell that she was out of it.

"Why are you doing this?" The pink girl asked curiously.

"Well.. Uhmmm... Bubblegum, you need to leave right now. Or else... Or else you'll get squished by an elephant!" Marceline exclaimed throwing her hands in the air for extra convincing.

Bubblegum didn't know what to say or do. She was disappointed, angry, worried, and curious all at the same time. All she could do is stare at the vampire girl who has traveled into another world at the moment.

"Bubblegum, I'm serous. The elephant... He's gonna come any moment now. Get out of here man!" Marceline still trying to convince PB that she was about to get attacked by an elephant unless she left.

"Marceline, seriously, why are you doing this?" Bubblegum asked again in a serious tone. It was clear to Marceline that she wasn't going to leave until she got answer that made sense. So might as well tell her the truth.

"Ughh..." Marceline felt defeat and "other things" in herself.

"Well, ever since... Ever since you left me things, haven't... turned out so great." Marceline was trying to sound audible and trying to put words together making sure they made sense. She looked at the ground in shame and frowned.

"So I wasn't sure what to do... So I went back to smoking weed. Because it just makes me feel better and stuff... It's just been helping me get through tough times I'm dealing with." Marceline's frown then turned into a small smile and looked back at Bubblegum with her small red eyes.

"Ohh..." Was all Bubblegum could say.

"Still. That's no excuse Marceline. You shouldn't be doing this, don't you know what could happen to your lungs?" Bubblegum stated as she angrily and accusingly stared at Marceline

"Pffft." Marceline laughed at Bubblegum's statement.

"I don't breath. I'm a vampire silly. Remember?" Marceline shot back at the "all-knowing" Princess Bubblegum.

"Oh yeah... Well still... You shouldn't do this." Was all Bubblegum could say looking at Marceline, who was at eye-level, with disappointment.

"Ok, _mom_." Marceline teased as she still wanted Bubblegum to leave so she could continue her lonely smoke sesh. Bubblegum became annoyed with her teasing and arched her brows.

"Ughh, Marceline you're so... distasteful! I swear, sometimes I don't even know why I ever dated you!" Bubblegum angrily shot back at the still stoned vampire.

"Maybe it was 'cuz of all the hot sex we had." Bubblegum instantly blushed incredibly. Marceline laughed at what she just said and at the blushing pink girl in front of her.

"Marceline! Shut up! You... you... Druggie! Ruffian! Ughh!" Bubblegum wanted smack the obnoxious pale girl in the face but she knew it wouldn't be fair since Marceline wasn't thinking properly.

"Calm down babe, here, take a hit. Looks like you need it." Marceline joked around with Bubblegum and offered Bubblegum her pipe, amused by her reactions. She floated over onto her stomach and held her hand holding the pipe in front of PB, easily in her reach. Bubblegum stared at the black pipe, wondering weather if Marceline was serous or still joking around. "Oh wait... she's high" Bubblegum thought to herself still glaring at the skinny floating vampire girl offering her a pipe filled with the green herbs. Moments passed and silence began to fill the air, along with smoke and the smell of weed.

"I'll take that as a no then." Marceline ran out of patience and brought her black pipe back into her mouth and took another hit, not caring if Bubblegum was in front of her or not. Bubblegum watched her as she inhaled and exhaled, white smoke leaving her mouth.

"But seriously Bonnibel. It's kinda creepy with you just staring at me. Either come join me and chill out for once in your life. Or go back to your candy kingdom." Marceline took another hit while waiting for Bubblegum to answer her.

Bubblegum frowned when Marceline used her real name. Which is something she doesn't let others do, but she knows that Marceline only uses it to get on her nerves. Which was working.

"On second thought, you're probably not down to chill out. You better get going before that elephant comes." Marceline looked away, amazed by her surroundings that were looking more interesting by the second. Bubblegum arched her brows in anger. She had enough of Marceline and saw this as a challenge.

"I'm 'down'. Heck, I'm more then 'down'! Give me that!" Bubblegum snatched the black pipe and lighter out of her pale hands. She really wasn't sure what to do so she stood there staring for a while at the two mysterious objects in her hands. Marceline laughed a little as she could tell that Bubblegum didn't know what she was doing. Even though Marceline didn't know what she, herself, was doing either. She floated upwards in a standing position besides PB and guided her arms into the right movements.

"Here." She placed the pipe in Bubblegum's mouth.

"Now light it up with the lighter." Marceline directed Bubblegum, who only obeyed and lit the bowl.

"Now breath in through your mouth and inhale the smoke" Marceline said calmly and smiled at the "princess". Marceline has always been able to make Bubblegum do things that a "princess" shouldn't do. It was as if Bubblegum was under the sexy vampire's spell. But Bubblegum did the same to Marceline. She made Marceline act all gushy and in-love whenever the vampire was around her. When they were around each other, they both acted out of character and let loose.

Bubblegum inhaled the smoke and coughed it out as she still wasn't sure what she was doing. But still continued trying to show Marceline that she was still fun.

"Try not to cough, just inhale and exhale" Bubblegum nodded and went for a second try, this time without Marceline guiding her hands. Although, Bubblegum wished she still was. Bubblegum took a small hit, but not too small, and exhaled the smoke into the air without any coughing. She was amazed by the smoke coming out of her mouth which was very unorthodox to her. They both continued the technique, passing the pipe between each other until Bubblegum began to feel it kick in.

"Woah... Marceline... I feel, funny." Bubblegum giggled and looked at Marceline who looked a little more interesting to her.

"Yeah babe, it's kicking in. Just sit back and enjoy the ride" Marceline smiled as she floated on her back resting her hands on the back of her head and gazing up at the starry night.

"Why do you call me babe?" Bubblegum asked, curiously looking at Marceline.

"Because you are a babe." Marceline giggled still looking up at the sky.

"Ohh." Bubblegum blushed and smiled as she fell back hard onto the ground thinking she would do the same as the vampire and float lightly onto the air.

"Ouch... What the glob? Why can't I do that thing like you? Like, flying in midair?" Bubblegum rubbed the back of her head and looked up at the vampire waiting for a serious answer.

"Uhmm... Maybe you're not magical enough." Marceline broke her star gazing and looked down at Bubblegum, who seemed uncomfortable on the ground.

"Awww, that's not fair." Bubblegum frowned and gave Marceline the puppy eyes hoping she would somehow make Bubblegum more magical.

"Hmmm... Come here, I got a better idea." Marceline reached her hands out towards Bubblegum waiting for her to grab them.

"Okay." Bubblegum decided not to ask and just go with it. She grabbed Marceline's hands and she was pulled onto the skinny vampire girl's body. She blushed a little and accustomed her body so that she was now lying on Marceline with her back on her stomach facing the stars as well.

"Better?" Marceline asked wrapping her cold gray-blue hands around Bubblegum's stomach so she wouldn't fall off.

"Yeah, much better." Bubblegum put her own hands over Marceline's and smiled to herself as she watched the interesting dark sky with her ex-girlfriend.

"Woah, if you look over there, you could see a giraffe dancing huh?" Marceline pointed into the stars hoping Bubblegum would see.

"I think I see it... Oh yeah! It does!" Bubblegum happily agreed with Marceline and they spent the next hour laughing and pointing into the sky at the strange things they saw. Then after they couldn't find any more amusing constellations, Bubblegum shifted over so that she was resting her stomach onto Marceline's stomach and looking into her eyes. The two glared at each other smiling at the comfort of the other.

"Hi..." Was all Bubblegum could think of to say to the beautiful pale skinned girl she was laying on.

"Hey." Marceline replied grinning at the cute pink princess laying on top of her.

They both shifted closer to each other and their lips meet. It was a slow kiss that didn't last very long. After they parted they looked at each other still smiling. Bubblegum layed her head onto Marceline's chest and felt tired and extremely hungry. Marceline also felt the same hunger, but wasn't as tired as Bubblegum. She then skillfully grabbed all her stuff, not braking the comfort, and floated towards her house with Bubblegum still resting on top of her with her eyes closed but not asleep.

"Hey, we're here." Marceline informed Bubblegum and floated 2 inches above her sofa.

"Ohh." Bubblegum barely opened her still red eyes and got off of Marceline and stood up on the ground and stretched. Both felt a little sad and empty when they broke the comfortable position. Marceline floated off her red couch and headed towards the kitchen. Bubblegum sat on the floor with her legs crossed since she knew from previous experience that her couch wasn't exactly cozy. Marceline came back with a huge bowl of strawberries and two strawberry milkshakes in her hands. She handed Bubblegum a red milkshake and set the bowl of equally red strawberries between the two. Marceline floated in front of Bubblegum with her legs stretched out. Bubblegum sipped on the milkshake and eagerly bit into a strawberry after.

"Oh my! These are extremely delicious! What did you use to make them?" Bubblegum asked with an overly satisfying tone.

"Uhmm... strawberries?" She referred to the milkshakes.

"And dirt." She referred to the strawberries. She then laughed realizing how silly Bubblegum was being.

"But they taste so... so..." Bubblegum was trying to search for an articulate word to use, but at that moment, she couldn't think of anything besides strawberries, elephants and Marceline.

"...So good!" They both laughed and Bubblegum continued to eat strawberries and drink her strawberry milkshake, while Marceline just sucked the color out of it. After they were both done it was still dark outside and they both felt exhausted and still stoned.

"I'm tired." Bubblegum yawned and looked at Marceline who had equally red droopy eyes

"You can sleep over if you want Bonnie." Marceline didn't realize she used her old petname for Bubblegum from when they were dating, but Bubblegum did. She smiled at the word.

"I guess I can, Marcy" She crawled over and straddled her ex-girlfriend's legs and wrapped her hands around the vampire's torso and laid her head on her pale shoulder. Marceline also smiled as she heard her petname and wrapped her arms around the cute pink girl and floated them both onto her bed which was big enough for the both of them. They both cuddled on the bed with Bubblegum on top of the vampire, her hands around her neck, her legs wrapped around Marceline's, and both of their foreheads brushing together. Marceline lay under the pink girl with her hands around her waist and staring into Bubblegum's droopy eyes, which were staring back. Both of them lay in a position which reminded them of when they were together.

"Marcy..." Bubblegum whispered quietly.

"Yeah?" Marceline also whispered still not breaking the stare.

"Thanks for today. I had fun. Like, a lot of fun." Bubblegum said in a louder tone. Then she smiled and kissed Marceline on the check and went back to stare into still red eyes.

"No problem babe." Marceline also kissed her on the cheek and went back to the gaze they both had. Then they both leaned in and passionately kissed each other. Lips moving together in a slow and emotional kiss. After they broke a part for a short while, only so Bubblegum could breathe, they went back at it and the passionate kiss turned into a full on make-out session. It started to get steamy, tongues began fighting for dominance and hands wandered throughout each other's bodies. Things got very "distasteful."


	2. Jady

It was around 12PM and Bubblegum woke up with her mind fuzzy, not knowing completely where she was or what was happening. The first thing she woke up to was a certain sleeping pale face. She soon noticed here hands were around the pale face's neck, both of their legs were tangled together and Marceline's arms were tightly wrapped around her body, hardly allowing Bubblegum to move. Bubblegum then slowly pulled her hands off the pale girl and slightly lifted the sheets only to find herself in the nude along with Marceline's cold body. A darker pink rose to her face and made her mouth into a small "o" as she was completely shocked and embarrassed. She carefully untangled herself from the vampire and shifted over on the bed so she was laying on her back, staring at the ceiling and trying to remember what she had done the night before. All the events hit her like a brick wall, she remember almost everything she did, everything that lead up to where she was now. "Oh my..." she thought to herself as she also remembered what had happened between the two in the bed she was laying in at that very moment. Then her shock and embarrassment turned into anger and disappointment. Towards Marceline and mostly towards herself.

"How could I let her seduce me like that! She drugged me! It's completely her fault!" Bubblegum angrily thought to herself. "Well... we did have fun last- NO! This isn't right, I must get home and forget this ever happened. Ugh, why did I ever let this junkie get to me. I shall never let myself do anything like this ever again. Hmph." She then tuned to face Marceline and stare at her beautiful sleeping face for a moment.

"Marceline." Bubblegum attempted to wake up the sleeping girl with her sour tone. But there was no response. Marceline was deep asleep since this was the time she would usually be sleeping. Then normally she would wake up around 4 to start her daily ritual and wake-n-bake.

"Marceliiine." She gave the vampire's shoulder a small shake and crossed her arms over her exposed chest and waited with a displeased look on her face.

"Huh... Wha-?" Marceline slightly opened her eyes and saw a bitter pink face staring at her which caused her to fully wake up.

"Oh, uh, hey Bonnie?" The pale girl slowly shifted on her elbow and noticed that the two were naked and couldn't help but grin and yawn.

"Marceline, please take me home now and never speak of this again." Bubblegum still had her arms crossed and spoke with a serious tone as she ignored her pet name and the smirk on Marceline's face.

"Woah Bonnie. Chill. Why don't you stick around for breakfast or something, sheesh." Marceline got out of the bed and started dressing herself. Bubblegum decided she might as well do the same thing.

"I have no time for that, unlike some people, I have responsibilities and duties I must attend." The pink girl was quickly changing and had a hard time zipping up her dress, which was easily unzipped last night by a certain vampire girl. Meanwhile Marceline was only in her bra and panties watching the bitter princess and staring at certain parts of her anatomy.

"Ouch. So that's what I get for 'pleasing' you last night? Not even a proper 'Thank you'?" The blushing princess turned to face the vampire with her signature smirk.

"Marceline! I do not wish to recall anything that happened last night. Just take me home." Marceline began walking towards Bubblegum, turned her slightly and zipped up her pink dress which was a bit wrinkled from the night before. She was about to thank Marceline for the help but Marceline spoke before she could.

"Thanks for the sex Marceline, it was sooo great." Marceline mimicked Bubblegum's voice. She then laughed and fell back onto her bed still laughing at the uncomfortable girl standing in her room.

"You! ...You! Stop that, or else!" Bubblegum clenched her fists by her side and angrily put on her sweater from last night.

"Or else what? You'll get high with me and sleep with me again? Ohh! I'm so afraid!" Marceline pulled her hands up to her face dramatically and continued to laugh.

"Or else I'll have you thrown in my dungeon for drugging me!" Marceline slowly stopped laughing and stared ridiculously at the pink girl in front of her.

"Pffft, Princess please. I didn't drug you, you're the one that took the pipe away from my hands. Don't try to blame it on me that you did something un-princess-like." Marceline got up from the bed and put on the rest of her clothes that were scattered around her room. Bubblegum opened her mouth to argue back but couldn't think of anything to say. She stood there for a moment quietly with an annoyed look on her face.

"Just take me home. I have no time for arguing." Bubblegum quietly picked up the significant black t-shirt off the ground and into her hands as she looked down shamefully.

"Okay, fine. I'll take you home Princess... But first, you have to thank me for last night's activities." Marceline was fully clothed now and looked at the princess expectantly and waited for pink girl to speak.

"What? You can't be serious." Bubblegum looked at Marceline in disbelief.

"You heard me. I want you to thank me for fucking you." Bubblegum knew that she wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted.

"No! I'll just walk home then." PB crossed her arms and started walking towards Marceline's ladders.

"That's a pretty long walk. Hope you don't get kidnapped by Ice King on the way... Or get attacked by something too. Later Peebles." Marceline smirked at PB as she stopped and turned to face Marceline. She sighed in defeat.

"Fine, fine." Bubblegum positioned herself up-straight and cleared her throat as she looked at the still smirking vampire.

"Very well then. Marceline, th-thank you for the... the s-sex last night... It was, astonishing." Blood ran up to PB's face as she felt embarrassed but she new she couldn't lie about last night either. Marceline smiled at PB and walked towards the stairs. And as she passed Bubblegum she playfully smacked her bubble butt which caused Bubblegum to instantly put her hands over her butt and growl at Marceline.

"Alrighty then, let's get you home PB." Marceline climbed down the stairs and Bubblegum followed. As they stood in the living room, PB noticed a strange long glass object sitting on a table. Being a scientist, Bubblegum was always curious and could never not ask what things she didn't understand were.

"Hey Marceline, what's that object on the table over there?" She pointed to the clear item that looked like a long pipe with a sphere at the end, along with a light blue piece sticking out of the side of it.

"Oh, that's my bong... I named it Jady" She walked over to her bong and proudly showed it off to Bubblegum. PB looked at the object unfamiliarly, trying to figure out how it works.

"And how does this 'bong' function exactly?" PB had no idea what it was for or how it was used.

"I use it to smoke weed, duh." PB then remembered a book where she learned about the infamous plant and the instruments that are used for it.

"Oh." She said in disgust.

"You named it Jady? Why would you name such an object?" Marceline shrugged her shoulders.

"I name all of my pieces. Like that black pipe we used last night. It's name is Sally." She put her bong back onto the table and remembered to check the time. She glanced at the clock on her wall and thankfully, it was still 2 in the afternoon.

"We better get going Peebles, I have some serious biz to take care of later. So I need to come back on time." She searched around for her large umbrella that would protect her from the harmful sun.

"Like what? Get heavily sedated?" Bubblegum shot out with a harsh tone.

"Yeah man. So if you don't mind, could you help me look for my umbrella?" Marceline floated into her kitchen hoping to find it in there. Bubblegum sighed and began searching around for the Marceline's umbrella.

"Ludicrous vampire." Bubblegum mumbled not intentionally for the vampire to hear, but with her superb hearing, or course she heard it.

"Says the 'princess' who was totally shit-faced last night." Marceline scoffed and shot back at the pink girl with a playful tone.

"Marceline I thought we agreed to never speak of last night." Bubblegum stopped searching and stared at the vampire. Annoyed by how immature she was.

"What? I never agreed to that." Marceline was still searching for her umbrella.

"Well could you please not bring it up anymore. It's exactly my most proudest moment." PB felt ashamed and looked down hoping the umbrella would magically appear so she could just get home and not be near Marceline anymore.

"Alright, alright..." Marceline was of course lying, and Bubblegum knew. So she decided to just keep searching for the stupid umbrella.

"I found it." Bubblegum pulled the large black umbrella from behind the sofa and handed it to Marceline.

"Thanks babe." Marceline smiled at PB.

"Please stop calling me that Marceline." Marceline gave a small sigh and walked outside. Bubblegum followed her with the black t-shit still in her hands.

"Okay, so how do you wanna be carried? Bridal style, piggyback style, doggy style?" She whispered the last part to herself which PB heard anyways and slapped Marceline's arm. Marceline only laughed a little at the angered pink girl.

"Just shut up." Bubblegum lightly stepped both of her pink boots onto Marceline's brown boots and placed her hands on the vampire's shoulders with the precious black shirt in one hand. PB avoided Marceline's piercing eyes and looking down at both of their boots.

"Hang on Peebles." Marceline opened the large umbrella and placed one hand around Bubblegum's back. She took off into the sky which startled Bubblegum a bit and caused her to wrap her arms around the vampire's neck, pulling each other closer. Marceline smiled and lowered her hands down a bit as they both flew through the bright blue sky.

"Hey, watch your hand placements Vampire Queen." Bubblegum looked at Marceline assertively. "That's not what you were saying last night when I..." Marceline began to think to herself but decided not to mention it since she's teased Bubblegum enough.

"Calm down ba- I mean, Peebles. I was just trying to get a better grip on you. I don't want you to slip and fall." Marceline smiled at Bubblegum who blushed a bit and looked away.

"Oh.. V-very well then." PB began looking around and tried to think of an excuse to why she was arriving so late. "I'll just tell everyone I was kidnapped by Ice King... And... And Marceline saved me! Yes, sounds believable." She thought to herself and then looked back up at Marceline. The wind was blowing in her beautiful long black hair and her soft smile and luscious could make anyone melt. It was like a cheesy scene in those romantic movies. Bubblegum tried not to melt into the vampires grip but couldn't look away. She felt herself relax and she enjoyed the view while feeling the cool wind rush around her body. But before she knew it, Marceline landed them both safely onto her balcony.

"That was fast" Bubblegum stated still hanging onto the vampire.

"Yup. Here we are." Marceline as well still had her hand around the pink girl, now looking at her. A couple of silent moments passed of staring into each other's eyes and Bubblegum slowly began to lean in. Marceline didn't seem to notice and she released her grip off of Bubblegum.

"Well, uh, you should probably get off of me now." Bubblegum quickly snapped out of the trance she was in and noticed that her hands were still around Marceline and her feet were on top of a pair of brown boots.

"Oh yes. I probably should hehe." She slowly stepped off and onto the her balcony floor, still facing the vampire that stood a couple inches away from her.

"Uhm, thanks for the ride Marceline." Bubblegum said softly.

"No problem. Uhmm... You wouldn't happen to know what time it is. Would ya?" Bubblegum looked at the giant clock tower that happened to be behind Marceline.

"It's 3:50" She looked back at Marceline and sighed as she remembered about her "serious biz" she had to do back home.

"Oh shit, I have to get going. See ya later Peebles!" Marceline began to fly away but Bubblegum quickly grabbed her arm before she could escape.

"Wait!" Bubblegum yelled out.

"Yeah?" The pale girl turned around and drifted back down to the princess.

"Uhmm... I'm sorry for being such a pain earlier" The pink girl said shyly and looked a bit embarrassed. Marceline smirked but had no time to tease Bubblegum some more so she let it slide.

"It's no biggie, later babe!" Marceline slapped Bubblegum's butt for the second time that day and flew off into the sky with her black umbrella in her hands.

"Hey!" Bubblegum angrily shouted after the vampire and heard her laughing as she flew away. She then sighed and walked into her room and placed the black t-shirt on her bed and stared at it for a while. She glanced over to her mirror and noticed a white spot on her neck.

"Oh my." She lightly pulled her dress strap and saw a trail of white spots from her neck to her collarbone and a final one right between her breasts.

"That ludicrous vampire." Bubblegum said lightly to herself and couldn't help but smile. She then quickly changed into a turtleneck sweater and went back to her normal tasks of being Princess Bubblegum.

Marceline arrived home right on time. She had managed to arrive faster since she didn't have a certain cute princess in her hand distracting her and slowing her down. Marceline changed into a gray tank top and a pair of sweat pants and floated above her sofa with her Jady in her hand and a bag of weed in the other. She packed the bowl and set the bag down. She grabbed her black lighter and waited until it was finally 4:20 PM.

"Damn, today was another emotionally exhausting day. I'm gonna need to smoke a looooot of weed since it was so emotionally exhausting." Marceline chuckled to herself as the clock finally turned to the perfect time of day. She lit the bowl and inhaled deeply, holding it in for a couple of seconds and reflecting on today's moments. She sighed as she exhaled with thick white smoke leaving her mouth and floating around into the air.

"Bubblegum sure did look cute today... Godammit she's so fucking adorable when she's angry." Marceline couldn't help but to think about Bubblegum's cuteness. Since she did have a secret weakness for cute things that no one knew except for Bubblegum, which she sometimes used against Marceline to get what she wants. She then laughed to herself as she remembered that she had left her mark on PB's neck and other places too.

"But, Mary Jane is always cuter!" She took another deep hit and blew out the smoke waiting for the euphoria to kick in.


	3. Easy To Seduce

**(WARNING: This chapter is more 'descriptive'. They're both over 18 so it's all good.)**

* * *

A couple days passed since that night Bubblegum and Marceline 'spent the night together'. Marceline carried out her daily tasks of smoking a shit load of pot and Bubblegum performed her duties of ruling over her kingdom.

Marceline was floating on her stomach sprawled out on top of her bed, burning a freshly packed bowl in her black pipe for the first time of the day. She inhaled and exhaled repeatedly with white smoke leaving her mouth and flowing into the air around her. Her body loosened, her eyes were droopy and bloodshot, and she had a placid expression on her face as if her mind was clear of all things. All things, except for a pink princess made out of bubblegum.

"I wonder what she's doing right now." Marceline spoke out load as if there were others around here. She waited for someone to answer her, as if Sally would grow a mouth and talk. She suddenly felt pretty lonely.

"Damn, I really wanna see her." She waited again to see what Sally would say. She looked at the small black pipe for advice.

"What do you think I should do Sally?" She asked the pipe in her pale hands.

"I think you should smoke a fat bowl." Marceline said with a high-pitched voice as if it was really Sally talking to her.

"I think you're right! I should smoke a bowl… with Peebles." The vampire smirked and her fangs became more exposed.

"Maybe I could get a quick fling too because goddammit I'm fucking horny." Marceline floated towards her closet and changed into a red flannel shirt with tight blue skinny jeans and a pair of worn-out Chucks. Then she floated to her living room where she applied some eyedrops. She waited for the sun to disappear by pigging out on various red items and watching TV. When it was dark enough she flew towards the Candy Kingdom still high as fuck, not remembering to bring her weed and pipe, and of course getting lost a couple times on the way.

Meanwhile Bubblegum was in her room researching more about the plant she had inhaled in her system a couple days ago with a repulsive, yet alluring vampire. She had been studying about the plant on her free time just to make sure she didn't do anything permanently damaging to herself. But so far she couldn't find anything harmful besides the sexy seducing vampire that lured her into it. Bubblegum tried not to think of the vampire but somehow Marceline always found a way into her head, sending her emotions in a riot.

"Oh that obnoxious vampire…" Bubblegum thought to herself as she closed the book she was currently looking at but was then distracted by the thought of a pale floating girl. She walked to her closet and changed into the beloved black t-shirt that her ex gave to her and a pair of pink plaid pajama pants.

Marceline couldn't have arrived at a better time. She floated in front of Bubblegum's window, observing the pink girl who was deep in thought, staring at the ceiling and then closed the book in front of her. Marceline watched Bubblegum walk over to her closet and began to change right in front of her without acknowledging her presence.

"Whoa… Jackpot!" Marceline whispered to herself and pressed her face against the glass concentrating on Bubblegum's smooth pink body with her squinty eyes. When she finished changing Marceline stared at her a little bit longer before knocking on the window. Bubblegum jumped at the sound and turned to face the window.

"What the? …Marceline?" Bubblegum walked towards the pale girl floating outside. She opened the window and stared at Marceline trying to figure out what she was doing.

"What do you want?" The pink girl crossed her arms and waited for an answer.

"What? I can't come visit you? Geeeeez Bonnibel." Marceline frowned and put her hands in her pockets as she stared back at Bubblegum with her droopy eyes. Bubblegum studied her and noticed that her tone of voice seemed different. She then noticed her small eyes and realized that she was under the influence. Bubblegum rolled her eyes and sighed in hopelessness.

"I suppose." Bubblegum knew better than to leave her guests outside, even if her guest was a stoned, obnoxious, sexy vampire. She gestured for Marceline to come inside and she sat down on the side of her bed. Marceline floated inside and shut the window behind her with a snap of her fingers. She floated in a sitting position across Bubblegum and smirked at her.

"What is it you really want Marceline." PB was trying to get straight to the point, she didn't have time for Marceline's little games.

"Uhmm, can't we just, like, talk or something?" She searched around in her pocket for her pipe and weed she thought she had brought but couldn't find anything.

"Aww shit." Marceline sighed and kept her hands in her pockets. "Well, I guess I can forget about smoking a bowl with Bonnie, since I FORGOT TO BRING THE STUFF." Marceline mentally told herself, but decided she shouldn't get too mad about it and just let it go.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Bubblegum raised a brow at Marceline.

"No, it's nothing. I just, forgot… to uhh… water my plants." Marceline smiled nervously towards Bubblegum.

"Oh. Ok then… You're completely high aren't you?" Marceline laughed.

"Maybe. Why do you care?" PB frowned and looked to her side, avoiding eye contact with Marceline.

"Well. You aren't thinking properly, so how are we supposed to talk if you're not functioning correctly?" Bubblegum rubbed her hands together nervously and stared back a Marceline still frowning.

"I can still function! Just that everything you say is so funny." Bubblegum kept quiet, she didn't know what to say or do.

"Nice shirt. I guess you weren't lying." Bubblegum looked down at her shirt and blushed remembering who gave her the shirt in the first place.

"Oh, uh, yeah." PB gave a small smile to Marceline.

"You look good in it, really good." Marceline floated towards the bed and sat down next to PB and slyly put a hand around her shoulders. Bubblegum blushed again and felt a little uncomfortable as she squirmed around under her arm.

"Uhm, th-thanks." Bubblegum was still trying to figure out if she should enjoy the cool arm wrapped around her or push it off of her and stay away as far as possible. But before she could decide, the cool arm snaked down and wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her closer to the vampire next to her.

"M-Marceline…" Bubblegum didn't break free from the grip but didn't encourage it either.

"Relax babe." Marceline moved her other hand around Bubblegum's stomach as she leaned her face closer to Bubblegum's neck and let out cool air onto it, giving Bubblegum goosebumps. She gave her neck a soft kiss which caused a small moan to escape from Bubblegum. She continued kissing, licking and sucking all around pink girl's neck while the PB let out a mix of gasps and moans of pleasure.

"M-m-marcy… We sh-shouldn't…" Marceline's tongue then traveled along her neck and behind Bubblegum's ear which was a sensitive spot she had and only Marceline knew about.

"But we should Bonnie. I want you." Marceline slowly lowered Bubblegum onto the bed and she hovered closely above her. Her cool pale hands wandered up Bubblegum's shirt and she dragged them across her waist and stomach, with her mouth still working around the pink neck.

"I… I…" Usually articulate, Bubblegum couldn't find words at that moment, considering she was in sheer pleasure. Marceline then pulled away from her neck to kiss Bubblegum and licked her pink lips asking for permission first. Bubblegum hesitated at first but opened her mouth slightly to allow a skillfully vampire tongue inside and meet hers. They tasted each other's mouths and couldn't get enough. But Bubblegum had to pull back for air and once she got enough she wrapped her own hands around Marceline's neck and pulled her down for another long wet kiss. They both scooted back more onto the bed, getting more comfortable, but still not breaking from each other. One of Marceline's hand traveled straight down and slipped inside her pink pajama pants. She plunged a finger into Bubblegum's wet entrance and began to thrust with a slow and heavy pace. Bubblegum gave a load moan and ran her finger's through Marceline's dark long hair.

"Oh my… Oh my glob." Marceline picked up the pace and inserted two more fingers which drove Bubblegum closer. PB bucked her hips moving against the pace and clenching her hands onto Marceline's hair.

"Bitte nicht zu stoppen!" Marceline violently sucked on her neck and even sucked out a little color here and there. With her free hand she moved it up the black t-shirt and slipped it under Bubblegum's bra, kneading one of her breasts.

"Ich komme! Ich komme!" Bubblegum's chest was heaving as she breathed heavily.

"Ahhh! Mar-ahhh! M-Marcy, Oh glob!" Bubblegum yelled out between gasps in a breathless voice. She arched her back and pulled tightly into Marceline's thick black hair as she poured out onto Marceline's fingers. Marceline then slowly pulled her hand out of Bubblegum's pajama bottoms and wiped it on the bed. She floated down against Bubblegum's limp body and gave her a quick smooch while she waited for her to recover from her intense pleasure. Bubblegum gave out a quick deep sigh before cupping Marceline's face and kissing her passionately. She rolled the vampire over and straddled her hips and began to unbutton Marceline's red flannel shirt. Marceline smirked at her and swiftly removed Bubblegum's black t-shirt and tossed it on the floor. Bubblegum then reached behind her own back, unstrapped her pink bra and seductively stripped it off of her and tossed it aside. Marceline playfully growled and stared at Bubblegum with thin hungry eyes, and then she pulled up a bit and let Bubblegum fully get the flannel shirt off of her and threw it away. She smirked back at the vampire with still droopy eyes. "What a cute face." Bubblegum thought and couldn't help but to giggle at Marceline's expressions when she's "not functioning correctly". PB then dragged her hands across Marceline's sides to her pale stomach and began to unbutton her skinny jeans and unzip them. "Finally, time to get some!" Marceline thought to herself as she felt victory. Bubblegum got off of Marceline only to remove the vampire's high-top shoes and fling them behind her. She pulled down Marceline's tight jeans, along with her black panties and threw them across the room. A pair of pink pajama bottoms also joined the other clothes scattered along the floor. Bubblegum crawled towards Marceline on all fours giving her a sexy look and went back to straddling her. Marceline moved her hands onto Bubblegum's waist and gave her a smirk exposing more of her fangs. PB loved that smirk which showed off more of her two sharp teeth and quickly lowered herself onto the cool pale body and and dragged her pink hand downwards. She inserted two fingers into the vampire and kept a hot and steady pattern. PB licked and sucked all over Marceline's neck and jawline, but not long enough to give her a full hickey. She put her free pink hand over a covered breast, roughly squeezed and dragged it all over the vampire's body. Marceline squirmed and moaned. She pulled Bubblegum up to her and kissed her as their tongues battled for dominance. Marceline was already extremely turned on from before so it didn't take her long to reach ultimate satisfaction. With one final deep thrust she moaned out loudly and dug her hands into Bubblegum's pink hair.

"Oh f-fuck!" Even though Marceline didn't need to breathe, she took a deep inhale and exhaled, redeeming herself back to her normal state. Bubblegum pulled her hand back up and wrapped herself around the vampire. She gave Marceline a small kiss and buried her head into Marceline's neck, dozing off. Marceline slid an arm under Bubblegum and lazily stroked her soft pink arm with her other hand. She listened to her breathing until it evened out and she was asleep. By the time Bubblegum was deep asleep her high was wearing off and she was barely making sense of what she just did. "Wow she's easy to seduce." Marceline gave a small chuckle. She decided it would be better not to awkwardly wake up to Bubblegum who will surely be wanting to talk things out. Marceline really hated talking about things, especially with Bubblegum, she'd rather just smoke some pot and forget it ever happened. So Marceline quietly slipped away from Bubblegum's grip and began to put her clothes back on. As she changed she kept her eyes locked on the bed to make sure Bubblegum didn't wake up. She also adored how cute Bubblegum was when she was sleeping. When she finally got all her clothes back on she floated over to a sleeping pink girl and gave her a faint kiss on her forehead.

"Night Bonnie." She whispered to Bubblegum and tucked her in. Marceline carefully opened the window then shut it very lightly as soon as she was outside and flew away into the dark night.


	4. Open This Door

"Oh great, she's totally going to be looking for me tomorrow. She's gonna be pissed and then she'll want to talk things out and blah blah blah... Fuck, I need to think of an excuse... Or maybe I could get super stoned and she'll just get mad and leave! ...Well getting stoned is what caused this in the first place... Ugh, I need to smoke a fat bowl and think about this" She pinched the space between her eyes and flew towards her house. When she arrived to her small home she floated straight to her bedroom and crashed out on her bed. She just wanted to sleep and never wake up so she wouldn't have to see a stupid pink girl she just unwisely fooled around with. Marceline didn't sleep for long, maybe 3 or 4 hours max. Even though she didn't want to get out of bed, she forced herself up and decided to change into something more comfortable since she was still in the same clothes from last night. She floated off her bed and opened her closet doors. Marceline lazily changed into a gray tank top and black gym shorts, but she kept her on her white ankle-length socks. The vampire then flew downstairs and hovered over her sofa. She knew that in a couple of hours there's going to be an angry Princess Bubblegum knocking on her door wanting to talk about feelings and junk.

"Fuck." Marceline cursed out and dragged her hands down her face in desperation.

"What the glob do I do?!" She threw her pale arms in the air and looked over to Schwabl, her small white poodle, sitting on the couch wagging its tail. Marceline arched her brows and continued to think for her life.

"I could just do what I told myself yesterday... " She rubbed her chin with a pale finger and thumb.

"It _would_ be a good plan cuz PB will be like 'Oh my glob Marceline you're too high and you're not functioning correctly so I can't talk to you in this state you're in!' Yeah! That works! It's a win-win, I avoid a stupid emotional talk with PB and I get to get stoned too!" Marceline laughed to herself and petted Schwabl on the head. She then reached over and grabbed Jady off of her table. She went up to her room and returned with a bag of weed in one hand and Jady still in the other. She floated into her kitchen and filled her bong with fresh water and went back into her living room. She set the items down on the table in front of her and began to fill the blue bowl with the green substance. Once there was a good amount crammed inside she took her black lighter off the table and lit the bowl. She placed her pale mouth over the clear opening and inhaled deeply. Still inhaling the smoke, she lifted the detachable blue bowl and cleared it. She exhaled and blew white smoke onto her poodle sitting next to her on her couch. The white fluffy dog gave a small sneeze and continued to wag its tail. Marceline laughed at her dog who sometimes she finds hilarious when she's high. She continued taking nonstop bong hits and forgot all about the bubblegum princess who was surely to angrily knock on her door at any moment now.

Back in the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum was woken up by the sound of knocking on her large candy doors.

"Your majesty, it's time to wake up!" A small candy butler informed Bubblegum through her doors. PB fluttered her eyes and shut them again.

"I'm awake." Princess Bubblegum replied automatically and had completely forgotten that there was supposed to be a pale vampire next to her.

"Very well then, your breakfast is waiting downstairs Princess." Peppermint Butler left and the Princess yawned as she stretched out on the bed. She suddenly stopped stretching and widely opened her eyes when she remembered about Marceline. She quickly looked for her but all she saw was an empty space next to her. She thought she was dreaming at first, she even blamed the weed. But it's not like she's never had dreams like that before. She realized it wasn't a dream when she felt slight pain as she rubbed her neck. She quickly ran over to her mirror and discovered vampire hickeys, bruises, and white spots all around her neck. Her face quickly reddened and she clenched her fists in anger.

"How dare that vampire just come in her and have her way with me and just LEAVE! Ugh, how could I let her do that, AGAIN! I need to stop this. She can't keep doing whatever she desires whenever she wants. I am not her toy that she can just play with and toss away when she'd bored. You'll pay for this Marceline." Bubblegum was furious, she stomped over to her closet and hastily changed into one of her casual pink dresses. Before she left she told her butler that she had urgent business to take care of so she would need to take the day off, the butler only obeyed her and took care of her daily princess duties. Bubblegum hoped onto The Marrow and flew off into the sky. During the ride to the vampire's house she became angrier and angrier. She thought about what she was going to confront Marceline about, and she wouldn't leave until she got clear answers from her. Once she finally arrived she shooed The Marrow away and walked over to Marceline's door with clenched fists. She angrily knocked on the door and waited for a pale girl to open it. Inside the house, Marceline was lying on the floor staring at the ceiling, completely stoned out of her mind. At first she didn't hear the angry knocking since she was too busy deep in thought about tomatoes and other random thoughts that popped into her unstable mind. But the knocking got louder and it caused to jump into the air in fear. She floated in mid-air trying to find what caused the sound. There was another loud knock. Marceline finally figured out that it was coming from her door and cautiously floated over to it. She stared at the door until a voice came from behind it.

"Marceline! I know you're in there, now open this door immediately!" Bubblegum banged on the wooden door harshly. Marceline raised her brows in shock. "Peebles is stuck inside the door!" she thought to herself and laughed loudly. The banging stopped for a moment.

"Is she... Why is she laughing?" Bubblegum was even MORE angered and continued violently banging on the door.

"MARCELINE QUIT YOUR LAUGHING AND OPEN THE DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!" The laughing stopped. Marceline then somehow figured how to open the door and slowly swung it open, staring at Bubblegum with a confused expression. Like she had no clue what was going on, which she really didn't. PB's eyes widened, she noticed the bloodshot squinty eyes, that awfully familiar smell, the faint smoke in her living room, that stupid expression on her face... She was completely under the influence. Just as PB thought she couldn't get any madder, Marceline always finds a way to completely worsen her mood and bring out her bad side. She shoot a terrible hateful look at Marceline and slapped her clean on the pale cheek with all her might. Marceline fell back and hit the floor. The vampire found herself staring at the ceiling again, but this time with pain on the left side of her face. Marceline was barely making sense of what just happened but all she could feel was a strange sensation extending over her face. She felt like she was being slapped repeatedly, each slap getting less noticeable. Bubblegum glared at Marceline and waited for a response or for herself to say something. But Bubblegum couldn't find any words to say.

"Dude... What?" Marceline spoke out and slowly sat up and looked at Bubblegum for an explanation of what was going on. Bubblegum clenched her teeth and raised her hand for another harsh smack but lowered it and ran away from the extremely sedated vampire. She called to The Marrow and flew back to her Candy Kingdom. Marceline watched the angry pink girl leave. She then stood up and quietly closed the door and floated over her sofa.

"Who was that? Or... What was that?" Marceline shrugged her shoulders and thought about how she just got smacked in the face and slowly realized that it was Bubblegum. The event played over and over again in her head. She concluded that Bubblegum was mad at her, slapped her, and ran away.

"No, no, no, no! Ugh." Marceline didn't want to deal with any of this shit.

"Fuck this." She grabbed Jady and packed another bowl, even though she was already pretty stoned. She didn't want to think about anything, she wanted all the feelings and junk to go away. She took constant large bong hits until she was completely shit-faced and couldn't even move or talk.

Bubblegum felt angry tears fall down her face as she flew back to her castle on The Marrow. When she arrived she immediately threw herself onto the bed and sobbed as she furiously clenched onto her bed sheets.

"That! Ugh! That **fucking** no good druggie!" Bubblegum probably hasn't been this angry in a looong time, she screamed and punched into her bed and until she decided it was worthless. She cried herself to sleep that night and wished that she didn't have to ever wake up.


	5. Attack of the Zombies

The next morning Marceline woke up on her roof, her mind felt completely fuzzy. She groaned out and sat up trying to figure out what was happening. She looked down and noticed that she was only in her black bra and panties and quickly looked around to make sure no one was around to see her. Luckily she was all alone.

"What the fuck happened?" She rubbed her forehead as floated down from her roof and entered her house. When she opened the door all she could smell is the aroma of burned weed. Marceline remembered that she had smoked up all of her pot and completely lost all sense of normality. But it's a good thing she knew a secret spot where there were marijuana plants growing everywhere. Marceline would definitely need to go and retrieve some more later. She found her clothes scattered around her living room and picked them up. They completely reeked of weed, so she threw them into the hamper. Marceline then sniffed herself.

"Whoa." She also had the lovely fragrance of pot. She floated upstairs to her bathroom and took a shower. While showering all the memories from last night hit her. The pot, the angry door knocking, the princesses, the slap, the more pot, everything.

"Ah fucking shit!" She angrily yelled and threw her clenched fists in the air.

"So stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" The pale girl referred to herself and smacked her pale face repeatedly. She knew she had to apologize to Bubblegum, whether she liked it or not, which she totally didn't. But if she just left it alone, she also knew that Bubblegum would never speak to her again. Marceline didn't want that either, as much as she seemed to not to like talking with Bubblegum, she didn't want to be completely ignored by the pink princess. After she finished showering she changed into a gray flannel shirt, blue jeans, and her pair of Chucks. She made sure to grab her black over-sized umbrella and flew towards the Candy Kingdom.

When Bubblegum woke up she felt like complete shit. She didn't bother changing since she was already dressed. She simply straightened her dress and proceeded going through the stack of royal documents on her desk that needed to be signed. Half way through filling out the papers she heard a knock on her window. She faced the window and saw none other than Marceline floating on the other side, sadly looking down with and black umbrella in her hands. "What the glob. The nerve of this vampire!" PB angrily thought as she walked over to her window. She opened it and glared at the vampire.

"Leave. I don't want to see you." Bubblegum shot out coldly to Marceline who was still looking down in embarrassment. She had no time to deal with the idiotic vampire girl. She wanted to stay far away as possible from her. PB started closing the window but Marceline stopped her before she fully shut it.

"Wait, hear me out Bonnibel. I just wanted to apologize." Marceline looked up at Bubblegum with a remorseful face.

"Don't call me that." PB removed her hand away from the window and crossed her arms.

"Please Bubblegum. Can we just like, talk or something." The pink girl stood there for what seemed hours to the vampire, but she finally invited Marceline in. The vampire floated in and set the umbrella against the wall and turned her attention back to Bubblegum.

"Look, I'm REALLY sorry for being such a fuck-up. I'm sorry for leaving you the other night, I just knew that the next day you'd wanna talk about our relationship and you know I don't like talking about that kind of stuff. I'm sorry."

"And?" Bubblegum added looking expectantly at the vampire. "_And?_" Marceline thought.

"Sorry for being high all the time, I guess." Marceline added, but felt like she shouldn't need to apologize for that.

"You guess?" PB arched her brows and looked at the vampire in disbelief. "Well, it's kinda your fault for leaving me..." Marceline was about to say but realized maybe it was too soon.

"Nevermind, I'm sorry for smoking pot... at unnecessary times." Bubblegum knew she wouldn't get an apology any better than that so she settled for it. Of course PB couldn't stay mad at Marceline for long, no matter how mad Marceline gets her, she always calms down and forgives her beloved vampire. She sighed in defeat.

"So you think you can enrage me to the point where I slap you and you can just come in here, apologize, and expect me to forgive you? After all you put me through?" Bubblegum said in a stern voice. There was short silence until the vampire replied.

"Uhmmm... Kind of? ...Maybe?" Marceline frowned and looked down disappointingly.

"Fine. You are forgiven Marceline. Now please leave so I can get back to my responsibilities." PB decided it was no use to stay mad at the vampire, but still wanted her to leave.

"Thanks Bonn- er, Peebles." Marceline floated over and hugged Bubblegum.

"Just don't smoke your brains out please." Bubblegum teased and broke away from the frigid hug.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Just don't work your brains out either Bonnibel. Oh, oops." Marceline put a hand over her mouth realizing she said the princess' first name.

"It's fine. And I certainly do not work my brains out Marceline." The princess let it go and went back to crossing her arms.

"Peebles please, I've seen you passed out on your desks sometimes with slobber all over your face." Marceline chuckled.

"So you spy on me?" Bubblegum shot a brow up at the vampire and gave a smug grin.

"What? Pfft, no. I just uhh, _observe_ you and make sure you're not being kidnapped by Ice King." Marceline then realized that she made herself sound like she still cared. Which she did, and Bubblegum smiled at her and realized it too.

"That's very sweet of you Marcy." She went over and pulled Marceline for a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah, well... *cough* shouldn't you get back to your 'responsibilities'?" The pale girl pulled away from Bubblegum with a small blush over her face.

"I should, but I could take a break you know? I don't want to 'work my brains out'." PB let out a small chuckle, noticing Marceline's pink face.

"Hey, since you don't want to work your brains out and I don't want to smoke my brains out, why don't we go out? Uhm, like friends?" Marceline suggested giving Bubblegum a friendly smile.

"Hmm... That sounds nice." Bubblegum smiled back.

"Great, wanna go to my house and watch a movie?" Marceline pointed over to her house with her thumb.

"Under one condition. No funny business. Got that?" Bubblegum gave Marceline a stern look and didn't want to have another 'fuck-up' with Marceline. Well, unless they were back together and sure about each other's feelings.

"Hey, you think I'm just some horny vampire that wants to have sex with you all the time?" Marceline dramatically put her hands to her chest as if Bubblegum stabbed her. She looked at Bubblegum with an exaggerated hurt expression and pouted.

"Well it seems like it sometimes." Bubblegum giggled.

"That's harsh Peebles. Don't worry, I'll keep my pants on the whole time." Marceline let it go and laughed, Bubblegum also joined in on the laughing.

"Okay, so let's get the glob out of here." Marceline picked up her umbrella and swooped Bubblegum into her arms bridal style. Bubblegum yelped and wrapped her hands around Marceline's neck as a reflex. Marceline opened her large umbrella before flying out of the pink window and into the blue sky. On the way to Marceline's house the two girls shared jokes and laughs, forgetting all about the dramatic events that happened. Marceline softly landed on the ground and set Bubblegum down. They both entered her house and Bubblegum uncomfortably sat on her stiff sofa, meanwhile Marceline searched for a movie they could both agree on. Thankfully, the weed smell was gone and her living room smelled like Marceline again.

"Evil Alien Guts?" Marceline suggested and Bubblegum winced at the name.

"Uhm... Do you have anything less, distasteful?" Marceline snickered and kept searching.

"I guess we could watch a comedy since you're chicken then." Marceline then found a good comedy movie called "Pants On Fire" and looked back at PB.

"Excuse you? I am certainly not chicken." PB huffed and crossed her arms.

"You sure about that Peebles?" The pale vampire shot up a brow and challenged the princess.

"Certainly. In fact, play your least scariest movie you have." Marceline laughed.

"Whatever." Marceline replied and went back to searching. Bubblegum gave a small sigh, she hated scary movies. Maybe not so much in the past because she had a strong vampire that held here when she flinched during the scary parts. "Oh glob." Bubblegum thought to herself as she remembered she couldn't even watch a scary movie without jumping into the vampire's arms and hiding her face in the cool space between her neck.

"Aha! The Attack of the Zombies. Perfect." She plopped the movie into her TV and pressed play. She floated over her couch and kept a friendly distance away from Bubblegum. Bubblegum nervously stared at the screen. Sure, she was scared about the movie, but what really worried her was that she didn't want to be startled onto Marceline's lap.

"Uhh, you ok there PB?" Marceline noticed the worried look on Bubblegum's face and scooted closer to her.

"What? Oh, uh, kinda... It's just that your couch is lumpin' uncomfortable." Bubblegum lied used the hard sofa as an excuse.

"Well you can sit on my lap if you want?" Marceline joked, but Bubblegum considered this for a moment. "Well, the floor is practically the same thing. And I wouldn't have to worry about jumping into her lap since I'll be on it already." Bubblegum thought as she stared at the bony lap that was surprisingly comfortable.

"Okay." Bubblegum simply replied. Marceline was shocked that she actually agreed, since she was only teasing in the first place.

"Oh. Well come on over then." The vampire patted her lap and smirked at Bubblegum, inviting her in. PB scooted onto Marceline's lap and placed her hands over her own lap. Bubblegum tried not to completely enjoy the cozy spot she was in.

"Uhm, could you..." Bubblegum turned and noticed that she was completely blocking the vampire's view.

"Oh! My apologies." She awkwardly fell back onto the cool pale body. "Oh glob, oh glob, oh glob." Bubblegum became nervous again. She prayed that a pair of vampire arms wouldn't wrap around her. Luckily, Marceline kept her hands at her sides and continued watching the movie. They both concentrated on the TV screen, getting more and more into the movie. To Bubblegum's luck, there was only one part that made her jump. A green-skinned decaying bloody zombie popped out on the screen and let out a terrifying scream. Bubblegum yelled and immediately turned her face into the Marceline's neck. She grabbed onto the vampire's body as if the zombie was actually coming towards her. Marceline laughed and slyly wrapped her hand around Bubblegum's waist.

"Zombie's gone, you can look now." Marceline always notified Bubblegum when the scary part was over when they watched scary movies together. Sometimes she would trick Bubblegum just to get her to grab onto her body again. But it wasn't a trick this time. Bubblegum cautiously turned her head, not breaking away from Marceline's neck. She let out a relieved sigh and noticed where Marceline's hands where. But she didn't seem to mind, considering that her hands were also wrapped around the vampire. They stayed together in that position until the movie was over. When the movie ended, Bubblegum still had a lot of time before she needed to get home.

"Can we watch another movie?" Bubblegum suggested.

"Yeah, sure." PB got off of Marceline so she could put in another movie.

"Attack of the Zombies 2?" Marceline held up the movie box with a repulsive picture on it.

"Fine." Marceline played the movie and went back to the comfortable position they were in. They continued watching the "Attack of the Zombies" series and it began to get late. By the time they were watching "Attack of the Zombies 4" Bubblegum was already snoozing in Marceline's arms. When Marceline noticed this she decided she might as well do the same. So Princess Bubblegum and Marceline both floated over the red sofa, in each other's arms, deep asleep.


	6. Campfire

Bubblegum slowly opened her eyes and looked up to who Marceline deeply asleep holding her. Heat rushed to Bubblegum's cheeks and she laid there until Marceline woke up, enjoying the cool body. As she adored Marceline's sleeping face she felt Marceline twitch a little and opened her eyes. Bubblegum stayed silent and smiled at the vampire who was now smiling back.

"Good morning?" Marceline greeted and yawned. Bubblegum giggled.

"Hey, we managed to keep our clothes on." Bubblegum teased and stretched out, still laying on the pale girl. Marceline chuckled and Bubblegum looked over at the clock which read 9:45AM.

"I should get back to my kingdom. They're probably wondering where I went off to this time." The princess got off from the comfortable spot she was in. Marceline felt a little empty after she left but also got up from the sofa.

"Want me to fly you over there?" Marceline offered, stretching in mid-air.

"I'd appreciate it." Bubblegum knew it was a very long walk back and it would've been way faster if a sexy vampire brought her instead.

"Let me just get my umbrella." The started looking around for her umbrella and quickly found it next to her front door.

"Alright." The two girls exited the house and Marceline opened the large umbrella. This time Bubblegum rode on Marceline's back. She wrapped a hand around the pale neck and snatched the umbrella from Marceline with the other.

"Let me hold that for you." Marceline shrugged it off and wrapped her hands around Bubblegum's legs so she would be more secure. She lifted off the ground into the sky and surprisingly, Bubblegum wasn't startled by it and kept her composure. Along the way, a sinfully flippant idea popped up in Bubblegum's head for a small revenge on Marceline.

"Hey Marceliiiine~" Bubblegum said with a bit evil tone.

"What?" Marceline looked over at PB curiously. Bubblegum started to slowly pull the umbrella away and the sunlight was getting closer and closer to the vampire's skin.

"Do it and I'll drop you!" Marceline yelled out in fear. Bubblegum laughed and positioned the umbrella back to where it was.

"Sheesh, calm down weenie." Bubblegum playfully pinched a pale cheek which caused Marceline to growl at her.

"I will drop you Bonnie." Bubblegum laughed again and they continued flying getting closer to her pink castle. Once they arrived Bubblegum handed Marceline the black umbrella and hopped off of her back and onto the balcony.

"Thanks for the ride weenie." Bubblegum teased and giggled a bit.

"Hey, you're the weenie here, not me. You're the one who screamed like a little wuss during the least scariest movie." Marceline smirked crossed her arms. Bubblegum opened her mouth to retort back but couldn't think of anything and closed her mouth.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." The pale girl gave a small triumphant chuckle.

"Shut up. So are you going back to your house?" PB quickly changed the subject and also crossed her arms, mimicking the pale girl in front of her.

"I dunno. I smoked up all my pot so I have nothing to do really." Marceline admitted and rubbed the back of her neck. Even though she could get more, it was a long journey to the secret marijuana fields. She could order one of her ghost buddies to get her some, but she knew that they would want to smoke up half of it with her as repayment.

"Well, you're more than welcome to join me. Just as long as you don't bother me too much." The pink girl gave an inviting smile to Marceline.

"Hmm, what are you gonna be doing today?" Marceline considered this since she had nothing better to do.

"Just sign royal treaties. But once I'm done with that we could hang out in the garden if you want." Bubblegum was quick and added the last part so she could convince Marceline to stay.

"Alright, cool." They both entered the pink room and Bubblegum got straight to her business. The sooner she was finished with the paperwork, the sooner she could hang out with Marceline. Meanwhile Marceline watched her for a couple of minutes and then became extremely bored. "I should of brought my bass." Marceline thought, but she didn't want to leave for it. She floated over to Bubblegum's pink and white vanity and grabbed a pair of makeup brushes. She held them upside-down and began banging the edge of vanity with them, creating a steady drumming beat.

"Boom boom, pff! Boom boom, pff!" She began in unison with the makeshift drumming.

"Boom boom, pff! Bum bum, pff! Do do chh! Boom boom, pff! Doo doodoo do chh! Boom boom pff!" Marceline mimicked a drum set and continued making more complex drumming beats. Instead of being annoyed by the vampire rocking out, Bubblegum found it amusing and cute. She turned around in her chair and faced the vampire who was now moving her head back and forth, getting more involved in the music. Bubblegum giggled at the immaturity.

"BLAM!" Marceline gave one final slam onto the vanity and jumped up. She threw her hands out in the air and tossed the makeshift drumsticks somewhere on the ground around her.

"Hhhhhh! And the crowd goes wild! Hhhhhh!" Marceline makes it sound like she had a live audience cheering her.

"Thank you, thank you. Hhhhhhh~." The vampire throws up the rock sign to her imaginary audience.

"Hhhh, Marceline you totally rock. Hhhh. Marceline we love you! Hhhh. Marceline please fuck us! Hhhhhhhhh~" Marceline made different tones for her 'audience members' and continued and Bubblegum bursted out laughing. The pale rocker snapped herself out of the small trance she was in and looked over at the laughing princess with slight embarrassment.

"What's so funny?!" She floated back down and glared at Bubblegum who couldn't contain herself.

"You! Oh my glob. That was hilarious Marcy." Bubblegum whipped a tear from her eye as she settled down from the laughter.

"Pfft, you're just jealous of my awesome drumming skills and loving fans." Marceline mumbled and sat back down.

"Oh totally. Who wouldn't want an imaginary audience." Bubblegum gave a small giggle and turned her attention back to her work.

"Whatever. Are you finished with your stupid papers yet?" Marceline rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Almost." Bubblegum replied. Marceline sighed and floated upside down onto Bubblegum's ceiling and laid on it as if it was the ground. She watched over the princess who continued signing her treaties.

"Okay finished Marceline." Bubblegum looked up but Marceline wasn't there.

"Marceline?" She searched around her room.

"Marceline if this is one of your pranks I'm not going to fall for it." Suddenly, Bubblegum felt a cold breath on the back of her neck and quickly turned around. But there was nothing behind her.

"RAWR!" Marceline fell from the ceiling towards Bubblegum. Bubblegum shrieked and fell back which caused Marceline to crash face-first onto the floor. The frightened princess opened her eyes and saw a sprawled out pale girl in front of her. She was about to angrily yell at Marceline but she noticed she wasn't moving at all.

"M-Marceline? Are you okay?" Bubblegum cautiously crawled over to Marceline and lightly shook her shoulder. There was no response.

"Marceline!?" PB became worried and flipped Marceline onto her back. Marceline's eyes were closed shut.

"Oh glob, oh glob!" She leaned closer to the pale girl and cupped her face. Marceline quickly gave her a peck on the nose and opened her eyes, smiling at the dumbfounded princess.

"Got ya!" Marceline laughed at pink blushing girl. Bubblegum lightly slapped her and stood back up, not even bothering to help the vampire. But Marceline held her hand out anyways, still laughing and looking at Bubblegum. PB just swatted the hand away and crossed her arms.

"That wasn't funny you jerk. I seriously thought you knocked yourself out." Marceline rolled around the ground laughing her butt off.

"You should of seen your face. 'Marceline?! Marceline Oh glob! Oh glob!" Marceline mimicked Bubblegum's tone of voice and continued to laugh.

"Alright. You got me. Hilarious. Now let's go you butt." Bubblegum began walking toward her door and stood there, waiting the Marceline to stop laughing and join her. Marceline eventually calmed down and looked outside the window. It was already dark so she left her umbrella and walked towards the door and opened it.

"After you m'lady." Marceline taunted as bowed down, holding the door the princess. Bubblegum giggled and petted Marceline on the head as she exited the room. They both strolled through the garden telling jokes and having normal conversations and Marceline casually sucked the red out of a couple roses. But it was only a matter of time before their relationship popped up into the conversation.

"You remember that song you sang during the Door Lord incident?" Bubblegum sat down on a wooden bench and Marceline joined her, actually sitting down next to her.

"Yeah...?" Marceline didn't like where this conversation was headed, but she knew there was no escaping it. So she might as well get it over with now.

"Well I don't think you finished it properly. What where you going to say?" Bubblegum turned her head and looked curiously at Marceline.

"Uhh... I don't know." Marceline spoke out in a low voice. Bubblegum knew Marceline was lying, Marceline was a terrible liar. Sometimes, Bubblegum even thought that her bad lies where cute. But not this time.

"Yes you do Marceline... Why do you want to... ?" She waited for Marceline to complete rest.

"Why do I want to... " Marceline thought as she couldn't really remember what she intended to say that day. I guess smoking a shit load of pot daily can do that to you. Especially when you don't need to breathe and you take nonstop hits. She thought for lyrics that would rhyme and fit the rest of the song. "Why do I want to make up with you? Nahh. Why do I want to make out with you? Nope. Why do I want to fuck you? Hehe... Maybe. Why do I want to marry you? Too soon. Waaay to soon. Why do I want to... love you... Oh glob." She looked stupefied and looked over at Bubblegum. She figured it out. She still loved Bubblegum. Of course she did, she's all she thinks about besides getting stoned.

"Why do I want to still love you." Marceline stated shocked as Bubblegum was. They both stood there for a moment, staring at each other, waiting to see who would make the first move. Bubblegum crashed her lips onto the vampire's. Marceline quickly kissed back and Bubblegum cupped her pale face pushing each other closer. They kissed for as long as they could, until Bubblegum had to pull back and grasp for air.

"I still love you too Marcy."The princess managed to say in a breathless voice. They continued kissing each other like it was the last moments of their life until Bubblegum lead Marceline up to her bedroom. Marceline was able to get a quickie before the princess collapse from exhaustion. She kissed Bubblegum goodnight and flew back to her house happier than ever. When she arrived she remembered that she had completely smoked up all of pot. But she was still glad that she was back together with Bubblegum. As Marceline was about to float up to her room and call it a day, Schwabl starting barking at the couch and digging under it. She lifted the couch up with one hand and saw a glorious green nug that fit perfectly in the palm of her hand.

"Thaaaank yooouuuuu Schwabl~" Marceline praised and petted her poodle as she picked up the nug of weed. She floated into her kitchen where she pulled out her black lighter and some white rolling papers she hid in a drawer. She went back to her living room and let the items down on her table. The vampire rolled herself one of the greatest joints she's rolled in a long time.

"Perfect." She grabbed her lighter and placed the joint into her mouth. She held the lighter to the other side and flicked it, emitting a small flame and slowly burning the opposite side. She gave a small inhale to fully light it and set the lighter down. Marceline inhaled deeply and the white stick lit up with a bright red tip. She pinched it between her pale fingers and took it out of her mouth to exhale the thick smoke into the air. She popped it into her mouth with another deep inhale, burning almost half of it in just one deep breath. She held the joint over the magazine and lightly tapped it as the gray flaky ashes slowly fell down. She blew more smoke into the air and retrieved the joint back into her moth, continuing to smoke it. Marceline started taking normal hits, making sure to enjoy the joint since it's the last of the weed she has for now. When she took a final hit she crushed the the small roach onto the magazine, putting it out. Marceline stretched out in mid-air over her sofa waiting for her high to fully kick in. She looked over to her door with bloodshot eyes and remembered about the time that Bubblegum was 'stuck inside the door.' Marceline laughed to herself and then glanced over to her pet poodle, who seemed to be juggling three round objects that looked like Bubblegum's heads. The objects that the white dog was juggling then started talking to Marceline.

"Marcyyy... Marcyyyy..." The moving Bubblegum heads spoke in a ghost-like tone.

"Bubblegum? What the glob are you doing in my house?" Marceline squinted her eyes that looked almost shut and stared at her dog is disbelief.

"Get out of here, can't you see Schwabl's trying to juggle?" Bubblegum's heads then turned into red tomatoes and she reached over for one and fell flat onto the ground. Seeing the tomatoes made her extremely hungry. Marceline walked over to her kitchen and gobbled down all the tomatoes she had, not in the mood for anything but tomatoes. After she cured her munchies she floated back over to her living room and turned on the TV. She stared for hours at what she thought was a movie about robot cowboys versus native Americans made out of chocolate, but was just really gray static. The stoned vampire got so into it that she even started cheering for the native Americans.

"Go Pocahontas! Come on, get them Chocosasquatch! Don't let them damn shiny pieces of metal take over your campfire!" Marceline then focused more on the 'campfire' that the robots and chocolate people were fighting over. The more she stared at the 'campfire' with her droopy red eyes, the bigger it got. Marceline stared until she saw the campfire burst out flames and catch her TV on fire.

"Oh my glob!" Marceline yelled as she ran over to her TV and began blowing onto it, fanning the 'fire' away. It sure would have been a sight to see. If anyone where to walk in they would see a small-eyed pale vampire heavily blowing air onto a static-filled TV screen and flapping her pale arms like crazy noodles around the TV. Luckily the sedated vampire managed to 'put the fire out' and she let out a relived sigh.

"Phew. I practically saved the world from an evil campfire. Y'all bitches owe me big time." Marceline slowly floated up to her room and flopped onto her bed. She felt satisfied on today's outcome. She got Bubblegum back, she found some weed, and she even saved the world from a campfire.

"Fuck yeah." She said before the fell deep asleep and dreamed about a pink princess being kidnapped by a campfire and Marceline saving the day.

**~THE END~ **

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed my first fanfic :D**

**Also, I just wanted to share something with you guys, if you ship Marceline and Princess Bubblegum (of course you do) then you should check out this bubbline song someone made. The link is on my page. I thought it was so fucking adorable and it got my bubbline feels all crazy. **


End file.
